Giving in to Temptation: Pink Hearts Edition
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Hermione is ready to celebrate Valentines Day with Fred and George, its just a matter of getting Ron out of the house and making sure he doesnt find out. Third in the series. FredHermioneGeorge.


_A/N - Happy Valentines Day!_

* * *

Giving in to Temptation: Pink Hearts Edition

* * *

Her fingers manipulated the ripe foreskin over and over; the maddening pattern that followed over long lines and natural contours only fuelled her longing and was making her mouth water and caused her eyelids to become heavy as the experience conquered her senses.

Over and over she traced the long clean lines, until finally she couldn't hold out any longer. Drawing her mouth closer to the tip she drew back the foreskin and sampled a taste of heaven. She groaned in longing and ran her tongue around the blunt head, tasting the exotic flavour, sampling the texture and over all worshiping the treat before her.

"Hermione have you seen my socks?" The voice that had become so grating over the past few weeks shattered the illusion.

Biting into the banana she had been attempting to savour she got up off the kitchen floor where she had been seeking refuge for the past half hour and went to help Ron find the socks that were bound to be where they always were – top drawer to the right next to his underwear and collection of Quidditch player trading cards.

Entering the bedroom she found her charming fiancé with his dress pants crumpled around his ankles, his faded red underwear hugging what she had once considered a fine piece of male flesh and his white shirt was on but still unbuttoned, the tie he would soon have trouble knotting hung loosely around his neck. His dress robes lay neatly on the bed where she had put it earlier in the day.

Pulling out her wand from the pocket of her fluffy bath robe she raised an eyebrow at the mess he created and cried '_Accio Socks'_. A pair of plain black socks flew from the top drawer of their shared dresser and into her hand.

"Wizard Ronald," She reminded him, throwing the socks at his head before making to leave the bedroom, eating the rest of her banana on the way back to her hiding place on the kitchen floor.

"Are you sure you're not feeling up to this – I could _really_ use you as my excuse to leave early," He pleaded with her. They had been having this argument all day.

"I told you Ron, I don't feel well," Hermione sighed, stopping mid hallway to look back at him as he leant on the doorframe, "And I am not going to play up the damsel in distress role just so you can get out of dancing,"

"But we could just –" he began but was swiftly cut off, Hermione knew she should feel bad for being so rude but his continued whining was causing her temper rise and her frustration to mount.

"You've already asked Luna to go in my place; I wouldn't want to disappoint her even if I was feeling up to it," Hermione gave her best Professor McGonagall glare and Ron quickly backed down, mumbling something like 'Yeah I suppose' before returning to his preparations.

There was no way she was attending the annual Ministry of Magic St Valentines day ball; Ron and Harry had no choice in going since the Auror department were heading security for the event, they were to appear as guests and be there in case something went wrong.

Hermione had been looking forward to this night because it was the first time both Ron and Harry would be out of the house at the same time in weeks; she just wished they would hurry up so she could have at least five minutes to herself to get ready.

It wasn't long before both boys were wishing her well and escorting their dates to the ball, she was reminded a little of the looks they had sported in their fourth year at Hogwarts when they had had to dance.

The sounds of their apparition had barely stopped echoing from outside when she was slipping off her bulky robe and adjusting the short baby pink teddy before replacing its warm cover. The chiffon folds left little to the imagination, and it being split up the sides did little in the way of protecting her from the slight chill of the evening. It was perfect in her opinion, and this time she had stored it in her office to keep from Ron finding it.

She was just patting her hair down when the sounds of male voices approached the front door. She felt her pulse thicken and her breath hitch in excitement. She really had to speak to Fred and George about organising their little 'get togethers' more often. She stayed behind the kitchen counter as they burst through the front door, laughing at some joke the one of them had told.

"Hermione, my love – Happy Valentines day!" cried Fred who produced a box of candy hearts from behind his back.

"Flowers for a beautiful lady," said George who performed the old muggle trick of waving his wand over his hand to produce a bouquet of red roses. Hermione accepted the gifts and moved to place the flowers in a vase. When she turned around Fred had pulled out his diary and flicked to the days date, which sparkled magically with pink and gold hearts for Valentines Day. He scribbled something in and nodded his head thoughtfully while chewing on the end of his quill. George looked over his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"What?" Hermione asked, wondering what could possibly be on their minds besides pounding her into the mattress – its all she had been able to think about all day.

"Oh nothing, I've just moved you to the top of our 'to do' list – Us business men need to have our priorities straight you see Hermione," He responded in mock seriousness. She hid her smile and turned to look at George who had not looked away from the diary, a small frown marred his features.

"Would you look at that Fred," he murmured, pointing to the page, they nodded in unison.

"Yes yes, I see … hm. The word of today is legs" Fred chewed on the quill as a wicked grin spread across their faces. George looked up at Hermione and attempted to school his featured into seriousness once more but failed dismally.

"I think we should spread the word, don't you?"

Hermione looked between the two dropped her robe to the floor and jumped up on the kitchen counter. The sudden movement and her more than revealing attire seemed to please the boys.

Fred approached her and captured her gaze while he ran his hands up and down her legs making her shiver with pleasure. He swooped down to take her lips, her mouth opening automatically to accept the hard muscle of his tongue which was always so talented no matter where it was on her body.

Hermione barely noticed when George hoisted himself up on the kitchen counter behind her and it wasn't until she felt his lean muscular body pressed against her back, easing her gently into his arms that she felt he familiar thrill of being sandwiched between the brothers. George spread his legs to rest along side her own; his whole body now cocooned around hers and the heat of both bodies was one of the headiest experiences she had ever felt.

She hooked her legs over Georges, the rough fabric of his jeans causing a tingling friction on her inner thighs, he spread his legs which in turn moved hers until the clear inscription of '_Property of Fred and George Weasley'_ could be seen clearly by all three. Fred pulled back a fraction, breathing heard and she watched his blue eyes taking in the surprise she had for them.

In place of underwear, which would have been insubstantial anyway and most likely would have ended up in shreds on the kitchen floor she had been creative and had a tiny pink bow made of ribbon she had magicked to stay in place on the neatly trimmed strip of pubic hair she had remaining. Her little craft project was clearly not wasted on the boys as they both grinned; George's finger came down to flick at it, his flesh coming into contact with her caused a jolt of erotic pleasure to coarse through her body.

Sensing her increasing arousal his finger explored further finding her wet and pulsing core, his fingers spread her like the petals of a flower and manipulated the pink flesh as his brother watched on. Hermione groaned and dropped her head back on Georges shoulder, her eyes closed in bliss as his strong fingers stroked her. She could hear Fred fumbling with her close and couldn't find the strength to open her eyes as she felt his blunt tip press against her opening.

"Please," she practically begged and it was all the invitation he needed.

Resting his hands against her thighs he pushed forward slowly but surely. George stopped his masterful ministrations to let her concentrate on relaxing her tight inner muscles, they had been doing this together for so long that each instinctively knew what the other needed. Right now Hermione needed to be filled and she had two willing participants to do the job.

Fred slowly pushed into her further and made it half way before his self control snapped and he plunged to the hilt. With a groan he dropped his head to her exposed neck as she rested her full weight against his brother, the kitchen was full of the sounds of heavy breathing as she waited for him to pull back and start the process all over again.

George moved one hand up to cup her lace covered breast, her nipples strained against the fabric and the moment his thumb brushed against it a spark of pleasure caused her lower body to give a welcoming pulse around Fred's cock imbedded deep inside her. This caused a chain reaction and as Fred pulled back George began to move his fingers, rubbing her nipple and her clitoris in unison, she thrust her body as her whole being was overcome with sensation.

"Slow and deep," she managed to gasp as Fred took his sweet time, she needed a steady rhythm and he seemed to understand this, plunging back in and hitting a spot within her that caused a series of curses to escape her mouth. George temporarily removed his hand from her fondling her chest to move her head around enough so he could take her lips in fiery kiss.

Her whole body went into overload as the kitchen filled with the sound of gasps, groans and moans – most of them coming from Hermione who wasn't sure how much more of the sweet torture she could take. Her body seemed sure though, and as George went from stroking to flicking her sensitive buds she felt her muscles clench around Fred's steady thrusts and her juices to gush from her like a tidal wave. She cried out as they both stopped their movement to watch her orgasm, Fred pulling out to stop himself from coming and George gentling his movements to draw her spasms out.

Hermione's whole body seemed to deflate against George's chest but they didn't let her rest for long. He scooted forward on the kitchen counter until she dropped unsteadily to her feet; Fred caught her and spun her around so that she had to grip onto George's thighs for support. He had taken the opportunity to release his straining cock from its confines and was looking at her expectantly. Happy to oblige she pulled her hair to one side and slid just the tip of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the heart shaped head several times before plunging most of his length down her throat.

Fred spread her legs, her toes curling on the cold tiles and pushed back into her waiting folds from behind. Her body gave a welcome back squeeze as he took up a faster pace than before, no longer intent on giving her pleasure but now focused on gaining his own. George not wanting to be forgotten flexed his hips and pushed himself a little further into her mouth. Focussing on the task at hand she gripped his base and pumped in time to his brother's thrusts, he tasted better than the banana in her opinion.

It was a matter of minutes when both red heads were shouting out their release, Hermione surrounded by all the male flesh felt a second wave of pleasure roll over her, not as strong as the first but still equally satisfying. The trio collapsed in a heap and it was some time later before the roused each other enough to find a bed, after that they were all defiantly awake.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Hermione was woken from a deep sleep, the sheets were tangled around her and one of the twins must have scorgified the room because the smell of sweat and sex was no longer present. She let her body relax again thinking it was just the twins leaving when the sound that had woken her came again, this time from the walk in wardrobe.

Just the barest sliver of light was present and she realised Ron must have returned from the ball and he was muttering drunkenly to himself as he struggled with his dress robes. Clutching the sheet to her naked body she got out of bed to help him before he hurt himself.

He stood with his pants undone and his tie all tangled and she grinned at the helpless look he gave her when he noticed her there – sometimes he could be adorably dim. Tucking the edges of the sheet in so they wouldn't fall down she helped him undress as he told her all about the ball quiet loudly.

"And then, me and Luna just waltzed right out the ministry doors into Diagon Alley and who do you think we ran into?" he asked dramatically

"I don't know, who?" she asked, kneeling down to untie his shoe laces.

"Fred and George, the stupid gits – arguing over the stupidest thing," he said, holding onto a shelf to keep himself from falling over.

"What were they arguing over?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking

"Oh some stupid pink little bow. Anyway George won and then stuck it right in his hair for all to see … I swear those two are mental," Hermione was speechless, she had completely forgotten about the bow. Ron kicked off his shoes and stumbled out of the wardrobe but turned around a second later as if just noticing Hermione was there.

His eyes scanned her from top to bottom; she suppressed the urge to flatten her most likely sexed tousled hair and watched in horrified silence as some kind of understanding dawned in Ron's eyes. But the words that came out of his mouth were not an accusation of infidelity but an indication of his truly drunken state.

"No sex tonight Hermione, I'm sloshed. Sorry love," and before she could respond he had collapsed sideways on the bed and was out cold, snoring loudly – the drool was sure to come.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
